Naruto of the Raging Waters
by jbuchanan121
Summary: Naruto was captured on the night of the sealing. As was the Yondaime's notes on his most famous Jutsu. What will happen to Naruto now that he has been taken to the Mist Village? How will this change his life? You have to read to find out.
1. A Disappearance?

Naruto of the Raging Waters

Chapter 1

A Disappearance?

**Disclaimer: ** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Jutsu**/**Tailed Beast Talk"**

**Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make my first story this pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem. **

**Jutsu Warning: I have decided to have a Mist ninja capture the notes on Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu, and let Naruto learn it after a certain period of time. This capture will take place when Naruto is taken to the Mist.**

**Age: I am going to make Mei Naruto's age. I know this may effect the canon, but this story will not follow the canon at all. It will have some references, like maybe some of the same sort of mission, but it will be different all together.**

**Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, letting him use the Jinton (**Dust Release)**. Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (**Boil Release)**, and Yoton (**Corrosion Style)**.**

**XXXXX**

It is chaos in the Leaf Village. The Kyuubi (Nine Tails) has appeared out of nowhere and the ninja of the Leaf are trying to stop its horrible rampage. Of the ninja present, we can see the Sandaime Hokage, (Third Fire Shadow), Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is busy giving orders to the remaining Leaf ninjas, trying to united them to join in a synchronized attack against the beast.

"Ninja of the Leaf! We must stall the beast long enough for the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) Minato Namikaze to come help us! Trust in the strength of your fellow ninja and FIGHT!"

Although no one could tell it, Hiruzen had no idea when Minato was going to get there to help ninja, but what he did know is that he was with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and their unborn child Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Being the great Hokage and friend Hiruzen was, he swore that he would at least keep the child safe. And if the only way to keep him safe was to stop the beast at the cost of his own life, then by Kami he would do it.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Hang in there, Kushina! I know you can do it, honey!" Kushina nearly shudders in anger at Minato, probably a side effect of currently give birth.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND HAVE THE BABY MINATO!" Minato yelps and runs into the corner. The nurses stare at him and they all think the same thing.

'_Some husband he going to be…'_

And then it happens. Baby Naruto is introduced into the world. Both Kushina and Minato are looking over at their child, a look of love and care in their eyes. Minato knew that the Kyuubi seal weakens during child birth, so he had to strengthen the seal on Kushina before something bad happens.

"Ok Kushina, honey. I am going to restore the seal back to full strength for you ok? Just hang on, it will only…take…a…moment..."

Minato looks around the room to see all of the nurses killed laying in pools of blood. Minato then scours the room, trying to find who was responsible for this. He was about to look out side when he heard someone say, "Are you looking for these people, _Yondaime_?"

Minato quickly spins around, his eyes widening in horror when he realizes that his son and his wife are in the arms of a stranger with a yellow mask with some sort of design on it. He can see that the mask has one eye hole so the man can see, and he can feel an ominous power coming from his eye. "Who are you!? Please, let's just calm down and please return my family to me…"

"Oh I am as calm as can be Yondaime. You are the one shaking right now. I am sorry, but I need your wife for the demon she holds within her. And your son is the perfect bargaining chip. Once I am done with your wife, your son will die."

"NO!" Minato shouted as he teleported him and the masked man into a different part of Konoha using the **Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God).

(**A.N. I'm sure you guys know how this battle goes, so I am going to skip it…sorry about that. This wont happen often.)**

* * *

**Back in the Main part of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

Here we can see the Sandaime and the others are still fighting the Kyuubi. It seems like they are losing the fight, when all of a sudden, a giant toad comes flying out of the sky and crushes the Kyuubi under itself. On top of this toad, none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is seen. "**Ninpo: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!" **(Ninja Art: Summoning: Bring Down the House Technique!) Minato yelled, looking down at the village, absolutely furious about what happened to the village during his fight with the Masked Man. (**A.N. I should explain. The Masked Man and Minato do battle. Minato reveals the Hiraishin Level 2 technique, forcing the Masked Man to retreat. Sorry about the confusion)**

"Everyone look! It's the Yondaime! We're saved!" Shouted some random Leaf ninja. A chorus of cheers and cries were heard after the ninja shouted this. Minato, seeing the damage of the village, thinks to himself, '_I will have to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village, and seal it into Naruto! I am sorry, Kushina…'_

"Minato-boy! Hurry! I can't hold my grip for much longer!" Gamabunta, the boss summon of the toads, shouts to his summoner.

"Got it, Chief Toad! Here goes! **Hiraishin!** (Flying Thunder God!)"

A large yellow flash shows across the battlefield. When everyone looks again, all that is left is a hole where the Kyuubi used to be. The civilians, thinking the Kyuubi was defeated, started cheering. Though the Sandaime and the ANBU of the village knew better. They then hear a large explosion echo throughout the village. They turn and see a large ball erupt into a storm of flames and energy. "There! ANBU, follow me!" Hiruzen shouted, as they all ran towards the source of the explosion.

**Location of the Explosion**

"Ugh…I finally sealed the Kyuubi with the **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). I am truly sorry, Naruto, for making you live with this burden. My final wish is that all of the villagers see you as a hero for what you have done. Goodbye, my son…"

And with that, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, died.

**In the Village, where the Vault of Secrets are**

"Here it is! The notes on the Yondaime's **Hiraishin** and the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere)! If I take this back to Kiri, I will be rewarded richly!" A ninja from the Mist shouts. He looked around to see if anything else was of value, but he then decided that he should leave while he could and ran off. Little did he know, he was headed in the direction of where a certain baby Naruto lay. When he got there, he saw Naruto laying in a crib, with a seal on his stomach.

"Who is this kid? He kinda resembles the Yondaime…actually…he really looks like him! This must be his son! If I take him back to Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), we will surely have a talented ninja at our beckoning!" With this in mind, he then took off towards his village, the notes on the **Hiraishin, **the **Rasengan** and a little Naruto safely in his possession.

* * *

**Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)**

The Mist ninja felt accomplished. Not only did he have the Yondaime's most famous Jutsu in his possession, he also had his son! He certainly knew that this would at least make him a Jonin Commander at least! _'The Mizukage (Water Shadow) will be so happy!'_ He thinks. Emphasis on thinks. As he arrives at the Mizukage's palace, the Mizukage rises and says to the ninja, "Well Kenji, what have you here? Who is this child that you have within your grasp?"

"Sir, these notes are the notes on the Yondaime's most famous Jutsu, the **Hiraishin** and the **Rasengan**! This kid here is the Yondaime's son that I found in a crib with mysterious markings on his chest. Now, let us discuss my reward..."

"While taking the notes of the Yondaime is a great aspect to our village, you could have caused war by taking his child! I will not allow someone like you within my ninja ranks, one who only thinks of himself and the rewards he will get! TORRENT! Kill this man immediately! Get him out of my sight NOW!" The Mizukage shouts at his personal body guards. The guards make quick work of Kenji, and leave to have his body taken care of. _'Well, I certainly can't take him back, as that would give the Leaf a reason to start war with me...I think that I will have to keep this boy. Maybe he won't be so bad to have around here. But he will have to have a family to live with. I guess the only proper thing is for me to take him into the Kazama clan, my very own. I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty lively around here soon..."_

* * *

**Author Notes: This is the prologue of my story, Naruto of the Raging Waters. I will try to make the next chapters longer, I promise. I appreciate all reviews and criticism you all may throw at me, but I do not appreciate flamers. Please do not flame. This is my first story, and I will not have it ruined by someone who thinks they can do better. Anyways, R&R!**

**Jbuch**


	2. What's A Bijuu, Yagura-jiji?

Naruto of the Raging Waters

Chapter 2

"What's a Bijuu, Yagura-jiji?

**Disclaimer: ** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Jutsu**/**Tailed Beast Talk"**

**Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make my first story this pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem. **

**Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, letting him use the Jinton (**Dust Release)**. Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (**Boil Release)**, and Yoton (**Corrosion Style)**.**

**NOTICE: 5 years have passed since Naruto was brought to the Mist Village. He finds out what his bijuu is thanks to Yagura.**

**NOTICE: I am making Yagura like the Sandaime in the canon just for Naruto's sake. But Yagura's life wont follow the Sandaime's.**

**XXXXX**

5 years have passed since Naruto had been brought to the Mist village. Now known as Naruto Kazama, he lives with his 'grandfather', the Sandaime Mizukage, Yagura. Yagura is the Jinchuriki for the **Sanbi**__(Three Tails), and is just like Naruto. Although Yagura had announced Naruto's status to the Mist Village, they all ended up treating Naruto like crap. The one family, however that treated him like a normal person, was the Terumi family. Naruto had instantly made friends with Mei Terumi, a young girl the same age as him. But the way the others treated him made him curious. He heard the word 'bijuu' and 'jinchuriki' a lot from the villagers.

"Yagura-jiji, what is a bijuu? Also, what is a jinchuriki? The villagers keep calling me those names and I wanna know what they mean now!" Yagura shook his head at Naruto. Naruto had always been a boisterous young fellow, and his curiosity had driven Naruto over the edge of his normal energetic self. He was now a living ball of energy.

"Naruto, why do you want to know such things? Surely you aren't upset about what they are calling you right?" Naruto, being Naruto, shouted back, "Well, no! But I still wanna know what it is! And you trying to not tell me is making me wanna know more!"

Yagura sighed. It seemed that there was no escape for him today. And just when he was about to pull out a certain orange book that I am sure everyone is familiar with. Yagura then explained to Naruto what a bijuu was, and what a jinchuriki was. He also explained that he himself was one of the nine jinchuriki. He had said that the nine bijuu were the **Ichibi (**One Tail), the **Nibi** (Two Tails), the **Sanbi** (Three Tails), the **Yonbi** (Four Tails), the **Gobi **(Five Tails), the **Rokubi** (Six Tails), the **Nanabi** (Seven Tails), the **Hachibi** (Eight Tails), and finally, the **Kyuubi **(Nine Tails). He told Naruto that he himself was the jinchuriki of the **Sanbi**, while Naruto held the **Kyuubi**. This of course upset Naruto, who ran out thinking he was a demon.

"Oh Naruto…when will you realize that you aren't the demon? You are just the holder…" Yagura then realized that Naruto had already ran away. He sighed and got back to work, hoping that the information didn't completely ruin Naruto's day. He also secretly hoped that Naruto would accept the fact of being a Jinchuriki so that he could train him in using his bijuu's power correctly.

**XXXXX**

**Somewhere on a Hill that Overlooks the Mist Village**

Naruto sat on his favorite looking spot, thinking about the information he had received. He was a demon! He wasn't even human! But if he was a demon, why did he look human? Naruto cried and let the salty water hit the ground before him. '_Why didn't Yagura-jiji tell me this before? Does this mean that Yagura is a demon as well? He did say that he held the __**Sanbi**__, but he doesn't act like one. And if we are indeed demons, why do the villagers let us stay in this place? Is this why I only have one friend, because the others are scared of me? Why did this have to happen to me!? Well I'll show them, I'll show them all that I am not a demon! I'll become the greatest ninja this village has ever seen! I will become the greatest Mizukage in the history of the Hidden Mist Village! I swear on my ninja way!"_

With a new resolve, Naruto gets up from the hill and turns around to run back to the village, only to run into a certain Mei Terumi. Mei, although being the same age as Naruto, has no idea what or who a bijuu/jinchuriki is. All she knows is that Naruto was crying and she had to figure out why. "Naruto! Why were you crying just then? Are you ok?" Naruto looked up to Mei, wondering how she found out he was here. (**A.N.: No, Mei isn't a stalker like Hinata, she just happened to wonder up there)**

"Mei? What are you doing here? How did you find me up here…I thought this was my secret hang out spot!"

"I just happened to be exploring when I heard you crying! So I naturally came to check if you were ok!" Mei retorted. Naruto was taken back. He knew that Mei was his friend, but he didn't know that she actually cared for him. Learning about the bijuu stuff had seriously caused him to reconsider everything he knew for a five year old, which was actually quite a lot. "Well thanks for checking on me Mei, but as you can see, I am doing just fine! You should go back home, I am sure your parents are worried about you." Naruto replied, having slipped a mask over his real features. He couldn't and he wouldn't make Mei worry over him like he was a sick puppy. He is was able to take care of himself. Naruto then turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Mei Terumi behind.

**XXXXX**

**Yagura's Library**

Naruto had gone back home to look at his grandfathers library. He had assumed that there had to be something on the bijuu here in this extensive library. He had to learn everything he could about the bijuu so that he wouldn't hurt anyone or cause anyone to worry about him. He continues to search his grandfathers library until he hears a voice from behind him. "And just what are you searching for, young Naruto? Surely it can't be information on the bijuu?

Naruto spun around to find none other than Yagura standing firmly behind him. While it is not known to Naruto, Yagura is in pain because of how obsessed Naruto had become over the bijuu topic. He really wished that he could train Naruto using his bijuu powers until he thought he was ready, but the academy was coming up and Naruto had to go when he was 8 years old so he could pass the exam to become an official Genin of Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist). Yagura then decided that he would either have to train Naruto unofficially in the village in the same place where he learned to control his bijuu chakra, or make Naruto learn by himself, and Yagura was just not prepared to let his grandson face that alone. "Naruto, would you like it if I helped you train in your bijuu chakra? The training would be tough, but the results will be well worth the trouble you go through. You will train in this until you are suitable to go to the academy, which is in 3 years time. But you have to promise me that you wont use the chakra unless you are in a life or death situation ok?"

Naruto looked at his grandfather in shock. He was given a chance to control this power for the better! "I ACCEPT! But why can't I use the chakra, jiji? Isn't that the point of learning how to control it?"

Yagura looked at his surrogate grandson. He understood where the young child was coming from, as he looked at it the same way when he was younger. "Because Naruto, using a bijuu's chakra is like using a double-edged sword. While you gain great power from using it, you may fall into the bloodlust that the bijuu carries with it. If you do fall into this, you won't be able to control yourself, and you won't be able to distinguish who is friend and who is foe."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. This bijuu chakra could cause him to hurt his friends? "So why train me in the first place jiji! The way you are making it sound, I just wanna stay away from the suff!"

Yagura sighed at Naruto for two reasons. One, because he himself didn't explain it very well, and two, because he had started to make Naruto go away from using the chakra. "No Naruto, you misunderstand. That is exactly why you are going to train the chakra. It's so you don't fall into the bloodlust. Now I won't be able to train you personally, but I will show you the place where I trained and you will have to take it from there. But I believe in you Naruto. That is why I am giving you this chance. The first step to this, however, we can do right here in the library. You need to meet your Tailed Beast."

Naruto, being ever inquisitive, asked, "How do I meet the **Kyuubi** Yagura-jiji?"

"You have to go into a state of calmness known as meditating. When you are completely at calm, you will be able to meet your Bijuu. There is another option, but we aren't going to do that one. The second option would be to place you into a life or death situation, but you are only five years old."

Naruto then sat cross-legged on the floor, with Yagura watching him carefully. Yagura knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to meet with **Kyuubi** the first time he tried. It had taken Yagura 12 tries at meditation before he could finally meet the **Sanbi**. While Naruto is meditating, Yagura searches his library for as much information on the **Kyuubi **as he could, hoping that it would help him teach Naruto in learned to control the **Kyuubi's** chakra. Just as he was about to open the book, the room started shaking. He then turned towards Naruto, only to find red chakra swirling around him. Yagura was speechless. How had Naruto meet the **Kyuubi** on his first try!? Yagura then watches Naruto with interest, to see how is grandson would deal with this new challenge.

**XXXXX**

**In Naruto's Mind, as soon as he sat down**

Naruto awoke in his cross-legged form in murky water. He looked around the room, finding it to be damp, dreary and overall barren. '_Where am I? First I am in jiji's library, now I'm in some sort of cave. Not to mention there is water in here. I can also feel something in direction of that light, but I am not sure if I want to go there…but what if it is the __**Kyuubi**__? I have to know!' _With that final thought, Naruto pushed onwards towards the light. He ran through the tunnel, finding the light to become stronger and stronger, until he finally came to the end of the tunnel. He then found himself staring up at a gigantic gate that has a seal attached to the front of it with the kanji for 'seal'. He looks around the room, finding it just like the room before he had gone through the tunnel. He continues to look around until he hears a voice behind him. Though this voice isn't like Yagura's or Mei's. This voice is scary. It's almost…demonic. "**So, my jailor has finally come to see little old me huh? It's about time, you little brat!"**

Naruto slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the **Kyuubi** himself. Naruto stared directly into the **Kyuubi's** red slitted eyes and found himself unable to look away. With nine tails flowing majestically behind the giant fox, Naruto has no doubt in his mind that it must be the Nine Tails. The **Kyuubi** chuckled to himself. His jailor was scared of him! As he should be! The **Kyuubi** takes this chance to try and intimidate Naruto. "**What do you want kid? Have you come to set me free if this miserable body?"**

"Hell no you dirty fox! I came to meet you just like Yagura-jiji told me I would! He said that we needed to make a deal of some kind." The **Kyuubi** outright laughed at Naruto's statement. Naruto stared at the demon, wondering what it found to be so funny. The **Kyuubi **then releases a ton of Killing Intent upon Naruto, he almost faints from the pure pressure of the fox's Killing Intent. "**And why, pray tell, would I make a deal with a lowly mortal? You humans must have gotten dumber since the last time I was out! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune (**Nine Tailed Fox)**! I don't make deals with ANYONE! So get lost, BRAT!"**

Naruto glared at the fox with all of the anger he could muster, which wasn't a lot, seeing as he was only five years old. But it was more than the fox had expected the kid to release. "If your so mighty, then how come your locked up in here huh?! If I am so weak, how can I hold such a demon like you HUH?! You're the one who is weak here, **Kyuubi**! I won't back down from something like you! I swear on my nindo, my ninja way!"

The **Kyuubi** stared at Naruto with shock clearly evident in his eyes. Did a five year old just talk to the almighty king of demons like that? He then tried to charge Naruto, only for the seal to take effect and shock him back into submission. He yowled in pain before he jumped back from the gate. "**YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU PUNY MORTAL!? YOU WILL REGRET THIS! NOW COME OVER HERE AND TAKE OFF THE SEAL SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"**

Naruto, seeing his chance, just had to make a smartass remark. "Well if you are going to tear me to pieces, I just won't go over there, **Kyuubi-baka **(Nine Tailed Idiot)! Now here's the deal I was thinking. If you miss the outside world so much, how about in exchange for your power, I give you access to all of my senses. Touch, smell, hearing, taste, and sight."

The **Kyuubi** pondered this so called agreement. In exchange for his power, which he doubted the brat could control even to the smallest extent, he was getting the senses in return. It was a win-win for him! If the brat lost control, he could take over his body. And he knew that the brat couldn't control his chakra, so he would be getting 5 things for free from this deal! "**Very well brat. In exchange for access to your senses, I will allow you the use of some of my power. But be warned brat! I WILL break out of this cage! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" **Naruto calmly stared back at the **Kyuubi **and cooly replied, "Sure you will. See you later, **Kyuubi-baka!** And with that, Naruto withdrew from his mindscape.

**XXXXX**

**Back in the Real World**

Yagura stared in shock as Naruto awoke from his little slumber. Naruto stretched and looked at his grandfather. "Sup jiji? How's life?

Yagura rushed his grandson, hugging him until Naruto turned blue. "Naruto! I didn't think you would actually meet the **Kyuubi **on your first try! That has to be a record! As far as I know, it has taken all jinchuriki several times just to try to hear their bijuu's voice, much less actually summon their chakra like you did!"

Naruto smiled at his grandfather. He didn't care about the bijuu, or the chakra. All he cared about was the care that Yagura was showing towards him. It made him feel good that at least one person in this village loved him for who he was. Naruto then explained to Yagura what had transpired between the two in the mindscape, and to say Yagura's mind lost its virginity was an understatement. "WHAT? Naruto you gave the **Kyuubi **access to you SENSES? WHY WOULD YOU SO SOMETHING SO RISKY LIKE THAT?"

"That's what you told me to jiji! You said to make a deal with the **Kyuubi **and that's exactly what I did! I thought you would be proud of me!" Yagura stared at Naruto. He hugged Naruto like he did before, but with a lot less 'conviction' in the hug. "No you misunderstand, Naruto! I am very proud of you, but I am a little concerned about the fact that you gave the **Kyuubi **access to your senses. Foxes are very craft creatures, there is no telling what kind of plan **Kyuubi **has now that he knows everything you touch, smell, or even hear!"

Naruto looked at his grandfather, happiness clearly overflowing from his eyes. He and Yagura then discussed what they would do with Naruto's new chakra. Yagura told Naruto what his training plan was for him and Naruto paled. To say that the training was easy was like saying a slug could fly! It sounded like overkill! But Yagura made it sound cheerful, like it was some day time activity that all kids enjoyed. '_Crazy old bat is trying to kill me! Maybe if I sneak out the back way…'_ Naruto thought his plan was fool proof except for the fact that Yagura made a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone) to catch Naruto and bring him back. Oh, it was going to be a long day…Naruto could tell already.

**XXXXX**

**Naruto's Lookout**

After the discussion with Yagura, Naruto had prepared himself to train by himself for a little while. He had everything he needed to go to the special pool that Yagura told him about. While he was caught up in thinking, Mei appeared behind him. "Where are you going Naruto? You have a bunch of stuff packed up in that bag. Are you leaving for some reason?"

Naruto turned to reply to Mei, "No Mei, I am not leaving, but I will be staying somewhere else in the village. I would tell you, but I was told to keep it a secret. Don't worry, I will visit everyone every couple of weeks, but I have some hardcore training to do and-!" Naruto realized his slip up to late. Mei, using her righteous feminine fury, slams Naruto into the tree he was leaning against.

"Are you telling me you are leaving just to train? BAKA!"

"No Mei! Please no! AHHHHH!"

Naruto's screams of pain can be heard throughout the village. While everyone winces at the thought of what could have possible happened, a certain Terumi and Yagura smiled. The same thought runs through their heads. '_There they go again…(sigh) what I would give to be young again'._

**XXXXX**

**(One year has passed. Naruto and Mei are now 6 years old.)**

**Secret Location**

One year has passed since Naruto had started training his bijuu chakra. And although Yagura helped, he couldn't help too much because he was the Mizukage. And even though he loved Naruto, he couldn't abandon his job. Naruto understood, and trained by himself when Yagura wasn't able to train him. Of course, the **Kyuubi** was there as well, but you know what I mean.

Naruto and the **Kyuubi **have bonded. By bonded, I mean that Naruto had evolved from 'puny mortal' to 'worthless human', although the **Kyuubi **did start treating Naruto a little differently. Naruto assumed that the **Kyuubi** figured out that if Naruto dies, he dies, so he started to train Naruto a little more seriously. Now Naruto wasn't learning any new justsu, and the **Kyuubi **only agreed to train Naruto to two tails worth of his chakra. It wasn't because the Nine Tails hated Naruto, it was because two tails was the max limit a six year old would be able to handle. By this point, Naruto could safely use one tail of the Nine Tails chakra. After a while, Naruto began to beg the **Kyuubi** for some jutsu. "**Kurama **(**Kyuubi's** real name), teach me some jutsu! I need to be able to kick ass!"

"**I AM NOT GOING TO TEACH YOU ANY JUTSU FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU ARE HERE ONLY TO TRAIN IN USING MY CHAKRA WORTHLESS HUMAN! BE GRATEFUL I AM LETTING YOU TRAIN MY CHAKRA AT ALL!"**

This effectively shut Naruto up for the remainder of the trip. He was content with using the Nine Tails chakra. Not only did he find out that his senses were improved by two times the amount before, but he was also much stronger and faster than before. But being a six year old, after using the chakra for more than five minutes, his body began to ache. After 7 minutes, he couldn't handle using it for 6 hours afterwards. **Kyuubi **assured Naruto that this was because his body wasn't made to use his Demon Chakra yet. Naruto then got back to training as much as he could. He was certain that if he kept training he could overcome that handicap.

**XXXXX**

Yagura decided to check on Naruto. It had been a little over a week since he had last seen Naruto, and to be honest, he was worried about him. Yagura then used a **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) to teleport to the front of the cave. He then pushed his chakra into the rock, which opened as it recognized his chakra. That door only opened to Naruto's and his, just an extra failsafe should anyone find out about the place. Though Naruto or Yagura would be able to imprint other's chakra so it would open for them as well. When Yagura walks into the cave, he finds Naruto resting up against the wall of the cave. Yagura walked over to Naruto and said, "Hello Naruto, how have you been this week?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Yagura's voice and ran over to him. "Yagura-jiji! I'm so happy to see you! I can control up to one tail of his chakra now! Isn't that amazing!"

Yagura looked in shock towards Naruto. He had not expected Naruto to come along this far in his training. "That's great news Naruto! But I came here for another reason as well. What I have here is a Affinity Paper. When you channel your chakra into it, it will show you your elemental affinity. For example…"

Yagura pushed his chakra into the card, making it turn soggy. Naruto, of course, was watching the card with the utmost attention. '_What does that mean? Does that mean Yagura-jiji has a water affinity? I wonder what kind of affinity I have!' _

Yagura looked over at Naruto, amused at the amount of attention he had gained from the young six year old. He then handed Naruto a Affinity Paper and said, "Here Naruto, channel your chakra through this paper and I'll tell you what your affinity is alright? Here is how it will work. If your affinity is fire, it will burn up. If your affinity is lightning, it will crinkle. Water will be become soggy, like mine. Earth will crumble into dust, and wind will split the paper in half. Try it."

Naruto took the piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it as Yagura had instructed him to. The paper split into two. Yagura, who had expected this, said, "As I thought. Naruto, you have the wind affinity, of the **Futon** (Wind Release). Now as to how to train this chakra, I sugg-"

Yagura was cut off as he looked at the two parts of Naruto's card. One side burned to nothing and the other side crumbled into dust. To say Yagura was shocked was an understatement. Yagura was speechless! A six year old having three affinities was unheard of! Especially since if Naruto had the bloodline trait, he could mix those three affinities into the **Jinton **(Dust Release), a bloodline trait that only the Nidaime (Second) and Sandaime (Thrid) Tsuchikage's (Earth Shadows) possessed.

Naruto looked at his paper and then back to his grandfather. He then said, "Jiji, was that supposed to happen? Did I do something wrong?"

Yagura turned to Naruto, and almost yelled, "No my boy! This is splendid! You have three affinities! That is almost unheard of for a six year old to have. But I think the **Kyuubi's** chakra helped you gain those other two affinities. Unfortunately, I don't have any of those affinities. However once you have graduated from the academy, your sensei can teach you accordingly alright?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, enthralled by the fact he had three affinities. He couldn't wait to tell everyone! "Jiji, can I tell Mei about my affinities?"

Yagura pondered this. While he truly enjoyed his grandson's happiness, he had to think about the consequences that could come about this. Naruto could go telling the whole village, and that could leak information to other villages, and that was something the Mizukage didn't want to deal with yet. "Ok Naruto. But ONLY Mei. And if I find out you told other people, or Mei told other people, I can assure you that you will have a harsh punishment. So you had best tell Mei that as well."

"I understand jiji! I promise I wont tell anyone but Mei, and I am sure she will promise the same thing!"

Yagura nodded in approval. He knew Naruto would keep his word. That was, after all, his ninja way.

**XXXXX**

**In the Hidden Mist Village**

Mei was busy doing chores for her family. Mei had always wondered why chores existed, but it wasn't like she could argue with her father. Mei sighed as she silently prayed to Kami that something fun or exciting would happen. All of a sudden, she heard a loud voice shouting in her direction, "Hey Mei-chan! How have you been?"

Mei slowly turned towards the source of the voice, knowing for certain it was the only loud, knucklehead ninja she knew. It was none other than Naruto Kazama. '_Thank you, Kami.'_ Mei then swore she heard a voice saying, "You're welome", but she shrugged it off as just the wind. She then puts on her special smile. And this isn't just any smile. This is the one Mei wore that promised pain. "Hey Naruto, how have you been in the past, oh, I don't know, year?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and gulped. He knew that tone of voice that Mei used. And he was scared. Naruto then tries to think of ways to get out of the situation. '_Let's see, Mei is pissed about me not visiting her in the past year. But how do I get her distracted from it? Hmm…lets see…I could always run! Nah she would catch up to me in no time. How abou-'_

Sadly for Naruto, his train of thought was broken the moment Mei started beating the crap out of him. After Mei had cooled down, all that remained of Naruto was a black and red puddle. (**A.N.: Sorry, forgot to say this, Naruto's outfit is like Kakashi's when he was younger, except it is black and red. He also doesn't have the mask part of the outfit.) "**That was fun. So how has the year been, Naruto?"

It took all that Naruto had to mutter, "It was fine, thanks for asking." Meanwhile, a certain fox is laughing his ass off at how badly his jailor got beaten. When Naruto remembered about his affinities, he jumped right off of the ground and started speaking in an excited tone of voice. "Mei-chan, Mei-chan, Mei-chan, guess what?"

Mei sighed in annoyance. Although she was best friends with Naruto, at times he was still able to get on her nerves. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto almost yelled back in response, "I GOT THREE AFFINITIES BABY!"

Mei's mouth hung wide open. Did she just hear what Naruto said correctly? He said he had three affinities? That is unbelievable. In fact, that is exactly what Mei is currently thinking. '_He must be trying to impress me. Not even the dumbest person in our village would fall for such an obvious lie. _(Naruto Sneezes) "Yea right Naruto, I'm sure you have three affinities, I totally believe you."

Naruto, sensing the sarcasm, decides to prove it to Mei. He took out a piece of affinity paper, and channels his chakra into it. Much to Mei's shock and utter disbelief, the paper gets split into two, signifying the wind element. The other two get burned, symbolizing fire, and turned into dust, symbolizing earth. "Do you still think I am lying, Mei-chan?"

Mei smiled at Naruto. She loved the way he smiled when he laughed, and they way he looked when he was determined to do something. "Yes, I believe you Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked at Mei in shock. Did he just hear Naruto-_kun_? Did that mean Mei liked him? He called her chan because they were best friends. But he didn't expect Mei to call him kun anytime soon. _'Does Mei like me? No way. She wouldn't like someone like me. Maybe it was just a slip up. Yeah, that's it! It was a slip up! An honest mistake! She must have had something else on her mind.'_

Mei looked at Naruto, and she wondered why he had such a look of concentration on his face. She then realized what she had said and blushed the color of a tomato. She then runs off, leaving an utterly confused Naruto to look at the direction of where she ran off. Naruto had only one thought in his mind at the moment. '_Why are girls so hard to figure out? I guess the world will never know…'_

**Author Notes: Well here it is, Chapter 2 of my story, Naruto of the Raging Waters. While it may not be SUPER long, it is actually 4,000 words longer than my first chapter. I am hoping to make much longer chapters, but rest assured that the chapters will be at least this long. Again, reviews are appreciated very much, but not flames. **

**NOTICE: Two chapters in one day! I would especially like some reviews for this, even if they are just good job, or good story. I would especially appreciate it if you found any errors in my story. Thanks!**

**R&R**

**Jbuch**


	3. The Start of the Academy!

Naruto of the Raging Waters

Chapter 3

The Start of the Academy

**Disclaimer: ** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Jutsu**/**Tailed Beast Talk"**

**Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make my first story this pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem. **

**Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, letting him use the Jinton (**Dust Release)**. Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (**Boil Release)**, and Yoton (**Corrosion Style)**.**

**NOTICE: I am making Yagura like the Sandaime in the canon just for Naruto's sake. But Yagura's life wont follow the Sandaime's.**

**Authors Notes: I want to thank SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan for pointing out that the Jinton is not a bloodline trait. The Second Tsuchikage taught the Third because they both had the affinities needed to make an advanced nature kekkei tota.**

**XXXXX**

In the Hidden Mist Village, an eight year old Naruto and Mei can be seen walking together towards the Kirigakure Ninja Academy. Since they were both eight years old, they were allowed to join the academy and take four years of school, allowing them to graduate at the age of twelve and become Kiri's newest Genin.

Mei was perfectly fine with this idea, and she kept a level head. The only thing that was running through her head now was what the teachers would be like and if they would be any good at their job. When she looked over to Naruto, she saw that his face held a look of calm, but she knew him better than anyone else besides Yagura. This face of his was just another one of his masks.

Naruto, even though he kept a straight face, was freaking out on the inside. '_What if others know about the __**Kyuubi**__ I have inside of me? What if they try to kill me? Yagura-jiji did say that others would know of its sealing! If that does happen, I also don't want Mei to get involved in a problem that she shouldn't have to deal with._

Even with those thoughts, it was clear that Naruto looked forward to learning at the Academy. The thought of becoming a Genin overpower his worries and caused him to think about the positives. They were going to be Genin in four years! He could then start training in his affinities, and start using the **Kyuubi's** chakra. When they had arrived at the Academy, they had asked the person at the desk about which classroom they were supposed to go to. They quickly learned that it was B157.

When they had arrived in the classroom, it had appeared that there was no such thing as order in the school. The kids threw a bunch of paper all throughout the classroom, one unfortunate shinobi hopeful fell asleep and the other kids drew on him with a permanent marker, and Naruto could already see the social groups that were already starting to form. In Naruto's eyes, however, it was clear that the only friend he needed was Mei. Mei, however, wanted to join one of the groups, as one of the only friends she really had was Naruto.

Though before they could do anything, the teacher walked into the room. He saw that the kids were fooling around and probably hadn't noticed him yet. So he did the only sensible thing that any teacher would do. He shot a **Suiton: Teppōo **(Water Release, Archerfish) into the crowd of the kids. Needless to say, they all got soaked from the jet of water that had shot all throughout the room. "Ahem. Now that I have gotten all of your attention, allow me to introduce myself. I am Uzuma Shagama and I will be your teacher for the next four years. Although my assistant is not here today, his name is Kiragame Iyama. Please, take your seats."

When Uzuma had realized that the kids weren't doing what he told them to, he tried another tactic. He used the famous **Big Head Jutsu** and had continued to yell at the kids. "PERHAPS YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! I SAID SIT DOWN!" This, of course, had the desired effect, and the kids sat down without so much as a peep. Uzuma smiled, knowing that the jutsu he had used had scarred the kids for life. Also, somewhere in Konoha, a certain Iruka Umino sneezed. '_When I find the man who took my __**Big Head Jutsu**__, there will be hell to pay.'_

Uzuma then went on to teach about the history of the Mist. Seven Swordsmen, yada yada yada, Mizukage's, yada yada yada. To sum things up, Naruto really didn't care at all what Uzuma was 'teaching'. To Naruto, this 'teaching' was more like 'mentally breaking' someone. Sadly for Naruto, Uzuma noticed his lack of attention, and decided to try to ridicule Naruto in front of the class. "Naruto Kazama. Since you seem to know everything that I am teaching, what summoning contract did the Nidaime Mizukage (Second Water Shadow) have?"

Naruto, being the Naruto we all know and love, continued to daydream about something totally irrelevant to the situation. Uzuma started to get a little red in the face. This no name Genin was ignoring him! He glared at Naruto with as much anger as possible. But again, Naruto ignored it. _'Why that little snot! That's it, I didn't want to do this to a new student, or on the first day of school, but I have no choice.'_ Uzuma thought angrily. He took the eraser from the chalkboard he was writing on and threw it at Naruto's head. Unfortunately for Naruto, he got smacked right in the middle of his forehead by the eraser. Naruto jumped out of his seat, yelling about some Tobi guy and the Fourth Great Ninja War. Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy, while Naruto's face grew red from all of the attention.

"Now that you have joined us again Naruto, I will repeat the question one more time. What summoning contract did the Nidaime Mizukage possess?"

Naruto, having access to the Sandaime's personal library, knew the answer to this question immediately. Naruto stood up and mockingly bowed to the teacher when he answered. "The Nidaime possessed the Clam Contract, O great Uzuma-sama!"

Everyone in the class laughed. Even Mei couldn't suppress a chuckle at the young Kazama's actions. Uzuma's face grew ever redder, but he knew that he couldn't really ridicule Naruto for answering the question, even if he answered it like he did. With that 'test' out of the way, Naruto quickly went back to daydreaming.

Uzuma sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Naruto's attention again. But it also seemed like Naruto knew about what he was teaching. With that final thought, Uzuma continued to teach the class, until he was forced to let them go at the end of the day.

**XXXXX**

**Outside of the School**

Naruto casually walked out of the school building, yawning contently. He noticed that everyone was still laughing about his actions earlier today, and this caused him to blush. He didn't think they would still be talking about it. Some of them actually went up to Naruto and asked him to teach them. Naruto, thinking they were crazy, just walked away, causing the students to face-fault into the ground.

When he walked away, Naruto was thinking about what Uzuma did in class. '_Why did he throw that eraser at me? That really hurt. I am going to have to pay him back. Maybe some laxatives in his coffee will do it. Yeah! All I need to do is…'_

Naruto started chuckling evilly. The other students around him started to sweat-drop and moved slowly away from him. Others swore they saw an aura start to consume Naruto. Naruto of course stayed ignorant to the fact that they were all watching him and continued to walk.

Mei watched Naruto walk towards his house. She blushed as she saw his well toned leg muscles ripple as he walked through his clothes. '_Bad Mei! What are you thinking? Naruto is just a friend, he's not even that good looking! Ugh, I need something to take my mind off of him for a couple hours.'_

Sadly, Kami was not on her side this time as Naruto casually strolled up to Mei. Mei silently swore at Kami when she saw him walking towards her. Naruto, seeing the look in Mei's eyes, decided to think about what he was going to say before he said it. No need to get beaten to a pulp on the first day of school. Taking a deep breath, he went up to Mei. "Hey Mei, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me and the Mizukage. I would really appreciate it and I'm sure that Yagura-jiji wouldn't mind."

Mei looked at Naruto in shock. Was he asking her out? She finally decided that it wasn't what she thought because she knew that Naruto was as dense as a log. She then weighed her options. Knowing Naruto, he would probably head straight to the Ramen stand. She knew about his unhealthy obsession with ramen and knew that ramen was probably what she was getting if she chose to have dinner with him.

"Sure Naruto, I'll have dinner with you. But you had better swear that there won't be ANY ramen for dinner."

Naruto honestly looked like someone took a wooden spike and drove it through his heart. No ramen? Those words don't even go together! "Ok Mei…I promise. No ramen."

A chibi Mei jumped around in her head, flashing the peace sign. At the same time, a certain chibi Naruto was standing next to a grave that was labeled 'Ramen'. With that said, the both proceeded to the Mizukage's estate.

**XXXXX**

**Mizukage's Estate**

Naruto, Mei, and Yagura all sat a table together, all happily munching on some fish that Yagura had presented to them. Naruto, still a little down about the whole 'no ramen' thing, had barely said a word to either of them. Mei, trying to relieve all of them of the awkward silence, decided to ask Yagura a question. "Mizukage-sama, I was wondering if I could see if I had any elemental affinities. Knowing that Naruto already knows his is kind of making me jealous."

Yagura smiled down at a young Mei. While it pleased him that she wanted to get a head start at being a ninja, he knew that he was showing a great deal of favoritism. Naruto, being his surrogate grandson, didn't really count as favoritism. Mei, however, was not in any way, realated to him. At this time, three thoughts were being…uh…thought…at the time.

'_Oh I really do hope that Mizukage-sama will let me see my affinity!'_

'_Oh boy, another one. I was hoping that Mei wouldn't ask me. Now I have to think about what my answer will be. One of them will make Mei sad, and the other will make her happy. But there are consequences to either decision I can make…'_

'_It's ok Ramen-chan. Mei didn't mean it like that. I'll make sure to have some of you later, don't you worry! (sob sob sob)'_

Yagura, making his decision, decided that it couldn't be TO bad. Also knowing that it would make Mei happy was also another factor that caused him to make his decision. "Sigh…ok Mei. But you can't tell anyone that I let you know about your affinity. You also cannot train in it until you graduate from the academy. Do I make myself clear?"

Mei nodded vigorously. She didn't really care about any of the conditions as long as she could learn her affinities. With a final sigh, Yagura took both of them outside to test Mei's affinities.

**XXXXX**

Mei silently held the piece of affinity paper in her hand. This was the moment. The moment when she found out what kind of affinity she would have. Thousands of thoughts were buzzing throughout her head now. '_I wonder what affinity I have? What if it's a super cool bloodline limit! Or some crappy wind ability. The one I want is __**Suiton**__ (Water Release). Please, oh please be __**Suiton**__!'_

As Mei channeled her chakra into the paper, she was shocked at what she found. The card had three synchronized things happen to it. Part of the paper burned, part of it got soaked, and some of it turned to dust. Naturally, when Yagura saw this, he was again shocked. '_Wow. Just wow. First I get Naruto who can turn his affinities into the __**Jinton**__ (Dust Release). Then, I get Mei, who can turn her affinities into the __**Yōton**__ (Corrosion Release), AND the __**Futton**__ (Vapor Release). I have only heard of those releases from some random travelers that have gone through the village. But to see that she has the affinities needed…I have to make sure.'_

Yagura looked up to Mei. He sighed, knowing that he would be contradicting his own conditions, but he had to make sure of both of his assumptions about Naruto and Mei. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he also didn't want to know that if he never tried, he would never know.

"Ok both of you. I know what I said earlier, but ignore that. I have to make sure that what I am thinking is correct. Mei, I suspect you can mold your affinities into the **Yōton** and the **Futton**. Naruto, I suspect you can make yours into the **Jinton**. Both of you, I need to tell you how to mold your elements separately so you can combine them later."

Mei and Naruto looked at each other. This was the moment they would get to test out their affinities! They both started running around the room yelling about their affinities. Yagura sighed and grabbed onto both of their shoulders, effectively stopping them. He then went on about how to properly mold each affinity.

"Ok. Mei and Naruto pay attention. While I don't know any Earth, Fire, or Wind jutsu, I do know how you can properly mold them. Since both of you have a **Doton** (Earth Release) affinity, this will go a little quicker. You have to imagine your chakra becoming hard like a rock. When either of you feel this, notify me immediately. Once you have notified me, I will tell Mei how to mold her **Suiton** affinity, while I tell Naruto how to mold his **Futon** ability."

Yagura then went on to explain some of the chakra exercises that they had to go through in order to be able to fully use their affinities. When he noticed that neither of them could do them correctly, he wasn't surprised. Not even Naruto should be able to do a chakra exercise of that caliber yet. He told both of them not to worry, and keep working on it until they succeeded in what they were trying to do.

**XXXXX**

**(Two weeks later)**

**School Building**

"And that about wraps up the history of the **Suiton**. Anybody got any questions for me?"

When he looked around the room, all of the students were foaming at the mouth. Uzuma sweat-dropped when he saw this. While one of the reasons they were like this was because his 'amazing' lecture boring them to death, he decided to go with the fact that it was just to 'awesome' for them to take, thus causing their bodies to start reacting in the way they did. He then heard the recess bell ring. He looked over to the bell, then back to his 'adoring fans', only to realize that all that was left of them were dust clouds shaped like them.

'_Heh, must have loved my lecture so much that they decided to go to recess as quick as they could so that they would have more time to listen to me. I just hope that I wont let this fame go to my head…'_

**XXXXX**

**School Playground**

Naruto had carried Mei outside because she was incapable of moving herself. "Breathe, damn it! Come one Mei, you can make it!"

Deciding that she wasn't breathing, he thought he should take matters into his own hands. He then started to lower his mouth to hers, about to do CPR. Unfortunately for him, Mei woke up to a sight of Naruto about to put his mouth on hers. Her face red from anger or embarrassment, Naruto couldn't tell. But what he could tell was that her arm muscles were starting to move. '_Huh, I wonder if she is just caught up in my natural good looks. But that doesn't explain why her arm is-'_

Naruto's train of thought broke when he was sent flying by a fist. Mei waited until his screams of terror slowly faded as he got out of hearing range. She blushed furiously, recalling what Naruto was about to do. '_Just forget about it, Mei. I'm sure that it didn't mean anything. Take deep breaths.'_

In another showing of Naruto's 'good' luck, he came flying back down and hit the ground mercilessly. When one looked closely, you could see Naruto's body actually sunk into the ground from the force he fell at. Naruto slowly rose from his position, silently cursing Mei for her actions. '_Damn it, Mei! What did you do that for? I was just trying to save your life! Ugh…girls…'_

**XXXXX**

**(School Ended)**

**Local Ramen Stand**

Ah, the Hidden Mist Village. So peaceful, so serene…so wet. Here we can see the local Ramen monster, I mean…Naruto…currently eating his _snack_. By snack, I mean about 5 bowls of ramen. The chef, not really caring about it because he was making ryo off of it, decided to move on to other customers.

A couple who were walking by looked over to Naruto. They looked over in disgust at his eating habits, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He slowly looked up from his meal, and turned his head slowly towards them. The couple started in fear at Naruto, seeing as his eyes had miniature flames in them.

"Do you have something against ramen? Please answer me, as there are no wrong answers."

The couple looked nervously at each other, and silently made their decision. They turned back to Naruto and fearfully nodded their heads at him. This caused him to jump up from his seat, and look at them angrily. "YOU WHAT!? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FILTHY HUMAN BEINGS!"

The couple stared at Naruto for a couple more seconds, then ran faster than someone using the **Jinton** (Swift Release). **(A.N.: So there is no confusion, Swift Release and Dust Release both use Jinton as their romanisation. I will tell you which one I mean, although you can usually expect it to mean Dust Release.)**

Naruto, getting over his little fit of rage, turned back to his ramen. The other customers, including the chef, sweat-dropped at his actions. What he did next started to scare them. Naruto was _talking_ to his ramen and rubbing the bowl. Not wanting to get caught up in that, they smartly ignored him and continued on with their dinner.

After Naruto paid for his dinner, he started to stroll home happily, that is, until the 'star student' of the academy Kazehana Uniko walked up to him. Naruto, who had to deal with him enough in school, tried to walk past him. Sadly for him, Kazehana decided to pursue him, until Naruto lost it and he asked, "What do you want, Kazehana-_chan_?"

Kazehana nearly lost it as his gender was challenged. People always challenged him about his gender, ever since his older brother had said that his 'rod' was as small as a senbon. His 'stick' wasn't small, it was just a late bloomer…right? Naruto thought that a good taunt would cause Kazehana to leave, but sadly, it didn't.

"Hey you loser, watch what you say to me! I am Kazehana Uniko! The greatest student in the academy! I could easily kick your sorry ass into next week if I wanted to!"

Naruto, being one to never back down from a challenge, decided to accept the hidden challenge. "You really think you can beat me, Kazehana? Fine, I accept your challenge. You. Me. School academy playground at recess. (**A.N.: Please keep in mind they are 8-9. XD)**

Kazehana agreed, and left, thinking that he would totally win against 'Narutard'. Naruto, absolutely hating Kazehana's guts, decided he would ask Yagura-jiij to at least teach him something that would just stop Kazehana in his tracks. Oh, when Mei found out about this little…agreement…she would be beyond pissed.

**XXXXX**

**Mizukage Estate**

When one looked into the Estate, one would see Yagura sitting at his desk, reading a book from his extensive library. Everybody thought that it was a book of great knowledge that would no doubt make Yagura more powerful than before. But what they didn't know is that the book had some sort of Orange cover.

Yagura giggled ever so slightly at a passage in his book. Luckily, there had been no incidents today, so he left work a little earlier than he normally would. It was just him and his precious book. At least, that's what he thought.

Naruto busted through the door, breathing heavily. It was only the skills that made Yagura the Mizukage that allowed him to swiftly hide the book in his Kage robes. Yagura then calmly looks over to his grandson and asks, "Hello, Naruto. What do you need? I was in the middle of doing something important."

Naruto looks over to his grandfather with a 'you got to be joking' look on his face. "Yea, sure whatever. Look, I finished that wind exercise you told me to do, so I need a **Futon** jutsu that will blow Kazehana away tomorrow."

While Naruto laughed at his pun, Yagura sweat-dropped. That pun had to have been the worst he had ever heard. "Why would you ever need a jutsu before you graduated, Naruto? You haven't gotten into a disagreement with young Kazehana, have you?"

Naruto stopped laughing to look up at Yagura. He had completely forgotten that Yagura would probably be mad at him for accepting a challenge. But what Yagura said next completely blew Naruto away. "Well if you have, of course I'll give you a jutsu! I HATE the Uniko family! They used to always pour milk on my head on the way to academy!"

Naruto face-faulted at his grandfather's statement. He had never expected Yagura of all people to hold a grudge over something so stupid. '_Oh well, I suppose that he is going to give me a jutsu! This going to be AWESOME!'_

"Of course, I will only be able to give you a scroll. I have no idea of how to use **Futon** jutsu, as I don't have a **Futon** affinity. Sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. It didn't really matter to him, as he was still getting a jutsu. When Yagura handed him the scroll, he noticed that the jutsu written on it was **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Naruto had stars in his eyes as he viewed over the technique. But Yagura had one more thing to say.

"Naruto. You have a choice. You can take this jutsu and learn it, but I won't give you anymore jutsu EVER. The other choice is you can deny this one, and ask for another at a different time."

Naruto stared at Yagura in shock. He had to choose? Ugh, why did life have to be so difficult? But in the end, Naruto chose the jutsu. Yagura then ushered him out of the room so he could get back to 'work'. (**A.N.: For those of you who think I am moving to fast, cough cough **_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**_** cough cough, this is a C-rank jutsu, just like Sasuke's Great Fireball Technique. It's only fair that Naruto learn a C-rank as well.)**

**XXXXX**

**School Yard, Noon**

Naruto waited patiently for Kazehana to show up. Naruto had learned the **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) to some extent. While it was nowhere as powerful as it should be, it could at least blow someone back a few feet. Naruto was confident that with his training and this jutsu he would win this 'epic' battle.

Kazehana strolled into the yard, and he had a smug look on his face. Unluckily for him, he had no idea that Naruto possessed a jutsu. "So Narutard, are you ready to give up? If you do, I won't have to beat the crap out of you in our little fight today."

Naruto just looked at Kazehana. "You're asking ME to give up, Kazehana-chan? You should know that I don't give up. Prepare to have your ass kicked."

Kazehana's face went red at that statement. He then charged Naruto running at his full speed. **(A.N.: Sorry, one more thing to say. Kazehana is one year above Naruto. Sorry for any confusion.)**

Naruto calmly dodged the attack, and then kicked Kazehana into the dirt. "Please stay down, Kazehana-chan. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Kazehana growled and threw Naruto off of him and into a tree. Naruto hit the tree with a lot of force. His back went right into a branch that was poking out of the tree, causing Naruto to groan in pain. Kazehana smirked, letting his arrogance take over. He then walked over to Naruto, completely unaware that Naruto was doing hand seals.

"Got anything else to say, Narutard? Or are you to scared to even talk? It's ok, if you bow and beg forgiveness I won't hurt you anymore."

Naruto smirked up at Kazehana. This action caused Kazehana to wonder why Naruto would possibly be smirking at him. Naruto looks Kazehana in the eyes and mutters, loud enough that only Kazehana would be able to hear him, "Yeah I do. Remember these words well, Kazehana-chan. **Futon: Daitoppa!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!

Kazehana's mouth hung open, just before he got blown into the fence that surrounded the academy with a blast of wind. When Naruto looked over to Kazehana, he saw swirls in his eyes, while Kazehana was muttering something incoherent. Naruto smiled, and then back for class. Having the **Kyuubi** in him granted him HUGE chakra reserves, but even Naruto felt tired after using that jutsu. He was, after all, only eight!

**XXXXX**

**(End of School Day)**

**School Premises**

Naruto walked as quietly and as swiftly as he could back home. He knew that if Mei caught him, he would be royally screwed. Just as he began to see the Mizukage Estate, he let a breath of joy escape his lips. He slowed down and walked up towards the estate. He made it about halfway there when a blur knocked him down.

"So you thought you could sneak away from me, eh Naruto? WELL YOU WERE WRONG!"

"NO MEI! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK! KAZEHANA STARTED IT!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

**(One massive beating later)**

Naruto was laying face down on the street, with a triumphant Mei flashing the piece sign standing on him. Mei then looked down at Naruto, and calmly asked him, "Why did you fight Kazehana today, huh Naruto?"

Naruto, knowing that he was in deep shit, chose his words carefully. He didn't want to get severely beaten again. He took a deep breath, and looked at Mei. "He started it Mei. I just wanted to show him that I was able to beat his butt when I can. That way, there wouldn't be any more fights."

Mei looked at Naruto. While her face was calm, her thoughts were a whole other matter. '_Did Naruto actually come up with a decent excuse? And a good one, at that! Maybe things are starting to look up. Maybe Naruto is becoming smarter than I originally thought he was-'_

Mei was cut off as she heard Naruto scream, "YOU HEAR THAT, KAZEHANA-CHAN! I COULD BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS ANYDAY!"

Mei sighed. It was fun while it lasted. She had no idea why she let her hopes get up about Naruto getting smarter. Naruto and smarter just don't go together. She helped Naruto off from the road and he dusted himself off. They both then went their separate ways, seeing as it was getting late.

**XXXXX**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in his Mindscape. Luckily the **Kyuubi** had told him that he could alter his mindscape to look like whatever he wanted it to look like. At first, Naruto made it look like a giant inside version of the ramen restaurant. The **Kyuubi** then chose to beat the crap out of Naruto, stating that he would _never_ be stuck in a ramen restaurant. It was bad enough he was trapped in Naruto, but to make his mindscape a ramen restaurant? No way in hell was **Kyuubi** going to let that happen.

Naruto then settled for making it look like the hill that overlooked the village. Both Naruto and the **Kyuubi** were content with this feature. **Kyuubi** tried the usual, 'let me out of here' trick, while Naruto, as always, refused.

'_Worth trying, I guess.'_ The **Kyuubi** thought.

"Hey **Kyuubi**, I was wondering. If you are just a big body of chakra, how were you made?"

The **Kyuubi **sighed at this. He knew this question was coming. At least it wasn't how he got stuck in Naruto's gut. He took in a deep breath, knowing that this explanation was going to be a long one. "**Well, it all started when the father of all ninja, also known as the Sage of Six Paths, became the jinchuriki for the Jubi, or the Ten Tails. But the Sage knew that when he died, the Jubi would be unleashed on the world again. So he sought a permanent solution. He used his Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) jutsu in order to split the Ten Tails chakra into nine different beings. I am one of the nine, as you know. Once he divided the chakra, he named us as the One Tail, Two Tails, etc. He then sealed the body of the Jubi in the moon.**"

Naruto just looked straight ahead of him. The **Kyuubi** just sighed and asked, "**You didn't get any of that, did you?**"

Naruto looked at the **Kyuubi**, smiled, and said, "Nope!"

"**Then let me make it simple for your puny mind. Ten Tails chakra split in nine pieces! **(Insert sarcastic gasp here)** I one of those nine! Do you understand now?"**

"OH! I get it now. So what you are saying is that you are one of the nine pieces of the **Jubi's **chakra?"

"**Well kind of, the Ichibi received the least amount of chakra, making it the weakest of the Bijuu. I received the most, making me the strongest of the Bijuu.**"

"Oh ok. So what was the **Jubi** again?"

The **Kyuubi **roared in anger. It was going to be a long night.

**XXXXX**

**Author Notes: Well this is Chapter 3 of my story, Naruto of the Raging Waters. I have recently placed a poll up on my profile page for who should be on Naruto's Genin team. The choices are Naruto, Mei and Chojuro, or Naruto, Mei, and Kiri. (Kiri is a medical ninja from the fourth great ninja war. For the sake of the story, he will be a kid.) I will not upload until I get some decent result for the poll. Please, only vote on the poll. Reviews will get hard to count.**

**NOTICE: Please review people! I need to know how I am doing! Even if it is only a 'good job' or 'good story', it is much appreciated. I am not going to be one of those authors that won't update if they don't get a certain amount of views, but please keep in mind that without reviews, it will be hard to fix any errors in the story. I am asking for at least 10 reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Jbuch**


	4. Reminder!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

DO NOT REVIEW

**NOTICE: I just wanted to make sure you guys noticed the warning at the bottom of chapter 3. I will not post another chapter until I get sufficient votes on my poll. My poll is on my profile page. Now, the only reason I am not posting another chapter is because without your view on things, I would have to choose a team and I would rather my readers choose instead of me. I would appreciate at least 5-10 people voting on the poll. Again, I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL MORE PEOPLE VOTE.**

**Jbuch**


	5. Part 1 to an Exciting Mission as Genin!

Naruto of the Raging Waters

Chapter 4

First Part of Their First Mission!

**Disclaimer: ** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Jutsu**/**Tailed Beast Talk"**

**Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make my first story this pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem. **

**Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, letting him use the Jinton (**Dust Release)**. Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (**Boil Release)**, and Yoton (**Corrosion Style)**.**

**NOTICE: I am making Yagura like the Sandaime in the canon just for Naruto's sake. But Yagura's life wont follow the Sandaime's.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all of you that voted! The overall result is…Naruto, Mei, and Kiri! You can check the poll results on my profile page. Chojuro will not occur for a little while I think. If any of you have ideas about when Chojuro should appear, and what he will do when he does appear, please review!**

**NOTICE: TIME SKIP 4 YEARS. THEY ARE NOW GRADUATING GENIN!**

**XXXXX**

It was the day of graduation for all of the Genin hopefuls. Everybody had passed the class except for two students. In the back of the room before Uzuma came in, Naruto and Mei discussed what they wanted the teams to be like. Needless to say, they agreed on one thing. They absolutely had to be on the same team.

"So Naruto, who do you think will be on our team? "

"Obviously us two, Mei. But if I had to choose another person, I would want it to be Kiri. He would make an awesome medical-nin for our team! Not to mention the fact that he is super nice!"

Mei nodded in agreement with the young jinchuriki. Kiri was indeed a kind soul, and she would be fine with him being on their team. Naruto had pointed out many valid reasons why he should be on their team, Mei had noticed. Having a medical-nin on their team could give them a lot of advantages over other teams. Not to mention that in order to perform Medical Jutsu, one must have extreme chakra control.

Uzuma walked into the classroom about 10 minutes later. He could already feel the excitement in the room. He sighed, remembering how he first reacted when he was assigned to his Genin team.

(_Flashback no Jutsu)_

_A young Uzuma can be seen in the back of the classroom. He couldn't wait to find out who his teammates were going to be, as long as they weren't Shizuna and Saruhizen. If they were going to be his teammates, he would explode._

_Uzuma's teacher walked into the room. He had a list in his hands, most likely the teams for this year, Uzuma decided. When the teacher walked up to his podium, he prepared to speak to the newly appointed Genin. "Ok class, today is the day when you will graduate and become full fledged shinobi…hopefully. Now I have one final message for you as your former teacher. You must remember that there will always be danger out there, and there will always be someone stronger than you."_

_Uzuma didn't really take this into account. In fact, none of the class seemed to be listening to him. They just wanted to get onto the fun part of today, which happened to be learning who their teams and sensei's were. Uzuma found himself leaning in anticipation when he saw the teacher about to speak. He drowned out every team 1-8 because he wasn't on them. But that's when he heard it. He heard his name._

"_On team 9, there will be Uzuma, Shizuna and Saruhizen."_

_Uzuma face-faulted onto the ground. Just his luck that he had the fangirl and 'Mr. Cool' on his team. "Teacher! Do I have to be with these losers!? Can't you reassign me to a team that has people that are actually easy to live with?"_

_The teacher sighed at Uzuma. He knew that this was coming, which is why he had taken Advil before he came to class today. That was the only thing keeping him from having a massive migraine. "Well Uzuma, the way that the teams are made is that the best is paired with the smartest and the weakest. So for your team, Saruhizen is the best and Shizuna is the smartest. That, sadly, leaves you with being the weakest."_

"_Are you saying that I did a bad job on the final exam, sensei!?"_

"_Why, yes Uzuma, yes I am"_

_Uzuma was crying anime tears while the whole class laughed at him. Saruhizen just sighed and turned to look back out of the window. Shizuna was thinking how cool Saruhizen was. She knew that as long as she had Saruhizen on her team, she would live. This was, in fact, a good chance of finally making Saruhizen realized how much he loved her, and they would live happily ever after._

_(Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!)_

Uzuma laughed as he recalled the memory. Nostalgia, ah wonderful nostalgia. He then turned his gaze onto the young kids in the room. "And now, for the moment I am sure you have all been waiting for…another lecture by yours truly!"

Naruto took out a kunai and held it to his throat. It was only Mei's timely intervention that stopped him from going to a much better place than here. Uzuma, caught up in his own 'my students think I'm so cool' world, didn't notice this action.

"Nah, I'm just kidding you guys! Though I am sure you are all so sad that I won't be reading another of my…"

Uzuma drifted off when he noticed all of the kids cheering. Uzuma rushed into the corner with a dark cloud hovering above him, muttering about how kids don't appreciate good literature when they hear it. After a little while though, he went back to the podium. "All right, Team 1 is going to be…"

Naruto tuned out Uzuma. He started daydreaming again, though this time it was about ramen. Ah, the wonders of ramen. What couldn't ramen do? It could satisfy hunger! It could cause world peace! The list goes on and on!...at least to Naruto. And that's all that matters to him.

"Ok. Team 7 will be Naruto, Mei, and Kiri! Your Jonin (High Ninja) sensei will be…Utakata!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat, proclaiming that all was right in the world, and it was most likely that the ramen god had shown favor on Naruto for being his most loyal follower in the whole world. Mei just had a happy look on her face, while Kiri just had a smile. At least he wasn't paired with a fangirl, or some guy with an ego problem, who was most likely emo.

Uzuma looked at Naruto and gave him 'The Look'. (**Imagine Yamato's scary face. Ugh, still gives me the shudders).** Naruto, who caught his gaze immediately, sat down without so much as a ramen obsessed word.

Uzuma smiled at his accomplishment. He then named all of the remaining teams from the list he was given. Afterwards, he then told everyone where their sensei's would be meeting them. He told Team 7 to stay in the classroom, as Utakata was going to meet them here.

**XXXXX**

**(Time when Uzuma started reading the Teams)**

**Jonin Lounge**

Utakata sat calmly with his bubble pipe in his hands. The other jonin around him were buzzing about the news of the teams they were supposed to get. Utakata knew that Yagura had specifically chosen him to lead Naruto's team because he held the **Rokubi **(Six-Tails).

Someone came up to Utakata and said, "Well it looks like the demon gets to teach another one, huh **Rokubi**? Hah, some teacher you will turn out to be."

Utakata just ignored the jonin. He knew that the jonin knew nothing about Naruto or himself, and was just repeating what he heard. That didn't stop it from hurting, though. Utakata had once considered leaving the village at one point because of the torture he was going through. Luckily, Yagura had convinced him to stay. Yagura told him how much of an asset he was to the village, and Yagura didn't want to lose him as a shinobi or a friend.

Utakata slowly got out of his seat, blew a bubble around him, and started floating towards the school building. He noticed the glares the civilians around him were throwing his way, but he ignored them. He knew that someday, jinchuriki were going to be known as the saviors of the world. The civilians just had to open their eyes to see that.

He floated all the way to the school's main entrance. He popped the bubble, and headed inside the school building. He then walked up to the attendant, who shot him a nasty glare as he approached her. "Excuse me, miss. I was wondering which classroom the newly graduating Genin are currently being held in."

"I don't have anything to say to a monster like you. Get out of my sight before I call the TORRENT to come and arrest you."

Utakata sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight. If he didn't comply with what she said, she would probably make up some story about how he assaulted her, and of course, the entire civilian side of the village would side with the woman.

Just as he was about to turn around to face the door, a voice came from behind him. One that he knew all to well. "Well, Secretary-san, why have you stopped one of my shinobi from entering the academy classrooms?"

The secretary glanced in fear as the Mizukage stepped in from behind Utakata. She subtly smirked at Utakata, one that Yagura didn't miss. He knew that the civilian was probably going to make up some lie that would make Utakata look bad. And, much to his amusement, he was correct.

"Ah Mizukage-sama, you're here! I saw this…special man… about to walk right into the classrooms, most likely to try to disrupt their teachings. I, being the caring person I am, tried to dutifully stop him, so that he wouldn't harm the children's education. He was about to thrash out at me, until you came here, Mizukage-sama!"

Utakata looked over to the Mizukage. He knew that Yagura wouldn't believe this woman for a second. And he was right, much to his glee. Yagura turned to the secretary, and let loose a little KI. **(KI is Killing Intent. It is technically used by a shinobi who is expressing his or her deep desire to harm someone. When it is strong enough, it can give the target their own vision of his or her own death.)** "If this was true, Secretary-san, then why did I hear differently from the door? I was standing there the whole time, and nothing of which you have previously stated actually occurred. What do you have to say for yourself, Secretary-san? You have denied one of my own shinobi entrance to the academy, and threatened to call TORRENT to arrest him, which only I may do."

The secretary looked at Yagura in fear. She knew she had messed up, and that she probably only had one chance to make amends for her mistake. She glared at Utakata for a little bit, before finally apologizing to both Yagura and Utakata. She let Utakata pass, albeit reluctantly. Yagura gave her one more dose of KI, before turning and motioning Utakata to follow him.

Utakata turned to the Mizukage. "Lord Mizukage, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you today. Please accept my deepest condolences."

Yagura looked at Utakata in shock. "Utakata-kun, you have done nothing wrong. In fact, it should be the secretary that is apologizing as humbly as you are! You have nothing to fear, my friend, for you have done nothing wrong in my book."

Utakata let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. The only thing he wished for was that the civilians would someday come to their senses, and stop this useless persecution. However, he knew that the day he so strongly wished for was a long way away.

By the time he got to the classroom, everyone was gone accept Naruto, Mei and Kiri. Using his super awesome ninja deducting skills, he deduced that they were his new subordinates. He looked to each one of them with interest. He already knew that Naruto and Mei could combine their elements to make their special **Jinton**, **Yoton**, and **Futton** releases. He also knew, however, that they didn't know any of the jutsu that each style required. Thinking about those two, he realized that he would probably have to pay a lot of attention to Kiri, at least in the beginning. Naruto and Mei were already so far that he was sure they wouldn't mind him teaching Kiri a little at the beginning. (**No, he will not be Kakashi. He is just going to focus a little more on Kiri because he wasn't trained like Naruto and Mei were.)**

Naruto looked at his new sensei. To Naruto, Utakata didn't seem like much, what with his open jacket, and that stupid bubble blower thing. He was sure that he could kick Utakata's butt if he wanted to. Utakata looked over them, and finally spoke. "Well hello there you three. My name is Utakata, and I shall be your sensei for the duration of our time together as Team 7. I would like to start with an exercise. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

Kiri looked up to Utakata. "Well Utakata-sensei, my name is Kiri. I like medical ninjutsu, reading, writing, and my new teammates. I dislike people who think medical jutsu is useless and those who judge others by their cover. My hobbies include playing Shogi, but I'm not very good at it. My dream is to become the greatest med-nin in the world!"

Utakata nodded at Kiri. He had an honest goal, and great hobbies and likes. Not to mention that he dislike people who couldn't see the actual truth about jinchuriki, even though he hadn't said it directly. Utakata had always thought of the phrase, 'If you were to seal a kunai into a scroll, would that make the scroll a kunai?' Utakata turned to Mei and said, "Your turn, red-head."

Mei silently glared at Utakata. She didn't really like being called that, unless it was by Naruto. And that was only because they had known each other for so long. "My name is Mei Terumi. My likes include Naruto, fruit, and the Mizukage. I dislike people who think they are better than someone else and people that hate fruit. My hobbies include training with Naruto and practicing my taijutsu skills. My dream is to someday master my kekkei genkai!"

Utakata looked at Mei with a proud look in his eyes. He knew that this may very well be the team that would be remembered for ages to come. He turned his gaze onto Naruto, and motioned for him to speak.

"My name is Naruto Kazama! My likes include ramen, training, practicing shurikenjutsu, and Mei. My dislikes are people who copy off of others who worked their butts off to achieve what they worked for. My hobbies can include hanging out with Mei and playing Shogi. My dream is to someday become the greatest Mizukage the world has ever known!"

Utakata just stared at Naruto. He had at least expected him to hold a grudge against the village that had casued him that much pain, much like he had done once. Kirigakure was lucky to have a loyal ninja like Naruto on their side. "Well with introductions out of the way, how about we commence with the test. Mizukage-sama, I am planning to use _that_ test."

Yagura was surprised that Utakata wanted to use that test. Whenever Utakata used that test, none of the teams he was supposed to lead passed. While Utakata and Yagura both knew the hidden meaning behind the test, the Genin they were testing didn't. "I give you permission to use that test, Utakata. Please go easy on them, though."

Utakata nodded at Yagura's request. He then proceeded to walk out of the room, the 3 Genin in tow. Yagura sighed to himself, hoping that the three would be able to pass the impassable test.

**XXXXX**

**Team 7 Training Ground**

Utakata and the three Genin walked into the training yard. Naruto, Mei and Kiri all looked around the massive training yard, surprised about how large it was. It was safe to say that all three were amazed at the training yard.

"Well, now that the academy test has weeded out the weaker Genin, your test can begin. You have to try to get me to surrender by the time the alarm clock goes off. The person that does the most in trying to get me to surrender, while the other two go back to the academy."

Naruto, Mei and Kiri all looked astonished. "Wait, Utakata-sensei, are you saying that whoever fails has to repeat the academy again?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Mei. When I say start, the test will begin. START!"

With that final word, the three Genin all jumped into cover. Utakata smiled, at least the Genin knew how to hide. He then walked over to a tree stump, and closed his eyes. He sat in a meditative position and waited for the loud one to attack first. The loud one is Naruto, obviously.

"Utakata-sensei! I challenge you!"

Utakata sighed. He had been expecting this, but that didn't mean he wanted Naruto to do this. Naruto should know that he wouldn't be able to defeat a Jonin in hand-to-hand combat. Or any combat, for that matter. Utakata slowly stood, and faced the **Kyuubi** jinchuriki. "Well then, Naruto. Are you ready? I will not be holding back."

Naruto smirked at the **Rokubi** jinchuriki. '_This is going to be a piece of cake! Utakata-sensei doesn't even look that strong! He's skinny, and all he has for a weapon is that dumb bubble blower!'_

Naruto, still smirking at his seemingly easy victory, charged at Utakata, throwing punches left and right. Utakata calmly dodged each of his punches, while throwing in a couple of his own. The only difference between his punches and Naruto's, were that his actually hit his target.

Naruto flew backwards from the force of Utakata's punch. Naruto's expression was priceless. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates from the pain that was originating from where the punch had landed. '_Holy crap, Utakata-sensei packs quite a punch! I didn't think that his punches would hurt even half this bad! But I can still win!"_

Naruto quickly flew through hand seals that Utakata recognized. Naruto finished his last hand seal, and grinned at Utakata. **Futon: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)

'Utakata' was blasted back by the sheer force of the wind. He was slammed into the stump of one of the larger trees on the training ground. As he slumped on the ground, Naruto was dancing and cheering. Unfortunately for Naruto, Utakata's body turned into a log. '_Substitution! But when could he have done that!'_

Naruto's thoughts were cut short when Utakata kneed him in the back. Naruto didn't even have time to gasp by the time Utakata had chopped him on the back, effectively knocking him out. '_Well that takes care of one of them. Now to scout out the others.' _Utakata then jumped into the bushes, unaware that 'Naruto' poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto walked out of his position in the shrubs. '_That was close! Good thing Yagura taught me the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (Shadow Clone Technique) before today! Without that, I would've been done for! But if Utakata left…that means he is going after my teammates! I have to go help them!'_

Naruto then quickly followed the path that Utakata had taken, hoping that he would make it in time to help his teammates against Utakata. Meanwhile, a **Bubble Bunshin** of Utakata stepped out of the shadows. '_Maybe young Kazama has figured out the test. Well if that is true, then there is one more test I have to give them.' _As soon as the clone thought that, the clone popped, sending the information to Utakata.

**XXXXX**

**Other Half of Training Ground 7**

Mei and Kiri were on the ground in front of Utakata. They slowly rose up in order to face their sensei. During the time which they were trying to get up, they both thought similar thoughts. '_Utakata-sensei is strong! What do we do to beat him? This seems impossible!'_

It was in that moment when Naruto jumped out of the bushes and ran in front of Mei and Kiri. Because he was in front of them that also meant that he was in front of Utakata. Utakata stared down at Naruto before deciding to give them the final test. Utakata then began to draw on his **Rokubi** chakra, before letting out an immense amount of KI. He looked at the kids with a new look in his eyes. These eyes, however, were different from his usual kind gaze. These eyes promised pain and suffering.

"**Well Genin? What are you going to do now?"**

Mei and Kiri flinched at the sound of his new voice. The KI was so strong it was making them see visions of their own deaths. The only one who _seemed_ unaffected was Naruto. But Mei could see that Naruto was having a hard time dealing with the ridiculous amounts of KI as well.

Naruto turned back to look at Mei and Kiri. "Run you guys! I'll hold him off long enough so that you two can escape! I will NOT have my teammates dying today! Not now! Not EVER!"

Mei and Kiri looked at Nauto, surprise clearly evident on their faces. Here was Naruto, practically committing suicide, just so that they could escape. Mei was not going to have any of that, however. She jumped up and yelled at Naruto. "What are you thinking!? You are going to get yourself killed, Naruto!"

Kiri decided to join in the conversation. "Naruto, we won't abandon you! What kind of teammates would we be if we were to just leave you like this! It isn't right!"

Naruto smiled sadly at them. When he spoke, his voice was filled with something that Mei could not identify. "This is what teammates do for each other, you guys. Now go. I promise to hold him off as long as I can."

Utakata looked at his students with pride. Finally, someone had understood the meaning of the test! Every single Genin team he had been assigned failed because they sacrificed their teammates, just so they could get away. Utakata did not tolerate that kind of behavior, so he had failed them without so much as a second glance.

Utakata let go of his demonic chakra, letting his eyes go back to normal, and the intense KI to slowly fade away. He looked back to his students and smiled at them. His heart was swelling with pride for the three young Genin. "Congratulations! You all pass!"

Naruto, Mei, and Kiri looked at each other, clearly stupefied on the whole situation. Utakata walked over to them and explained what the true meaning behind the test was. That meaning, was teamwork and care. Without either of those things, a team would not exist. The 'team' would just be a bunch of kids together who were ready to sacrifice their so-called teammates, just so they could get out of it alive. The three Genin had looks of accomplishment on their faces. They knew that they would be an excellent team, but to pass one of Utakata's impassable tests? That was just above what any of them were even dreaming of!

Utakata turned to them so he could speak to them. "Well, now that the test is done, how about we go report to the Mizukage? I am sure he would love to hear about your progress."

With that, all four of the Kiri Ninja turned to the direction of the Mizukage Tower, where Yagura would be awaiting them.

**XXXXX**

**Mizukage Tower**

Yagura looked on with pride at Naruto and Mei. He was using his **Tōmegane no Jutsu** (Telescope Technique) in order to watch Team Seven's test. To say he was astonished was a major understatement.

"Mizukage-sama, Team 7 is here to speak with you", the secretary's voice rung throughout his office, courtesy of the intercom that was linked throughout every space of his room.

Yagura quickly told the secretary to send them in. He wanted to hear all about Naruto and Mei's accomplishment in their own words. Viewing it was one thing, but hearing it from someone that had accomplished or done the deed was another matter entirely.

Naruto, the living ball of energy, was the first one to bolt into the room. He was breathing heavily, no doubt from fighting someone experienced like Utakata. Not to mention the fact that Utakata was a much more experienced jinchuriki than Naruto was. All though Naruto had gone through training with the **Kyuubi**, Utakata has many years on Naruto of battle experience.

Mei looked tired as well, but in a lot better condition than Naruto, most likely from not fighting as hard as Naruto had…or she just had common sense not to attack a Jonin up front. '_If Naruto and I knew any jutsu for our special releases, we could have dominated in that fight!'_

Kiri walked in like a mature, young adult. He was in the best condition of the three, seeing as a medical-nin was not supposed to be on the frontlines. Med-nin were to wait in the background until their skills were needed. Once they helped a shinobi get back into the fight, they were to retreat immediately, seeing that they were a very important aspect to a platoon of ninja.

Yagura looked over all three of them with pride. "So tell me, young Genin. How was the battle with Utakata? I'm sure he gave you three a run for your money, eh?"

All three nodded vigorously at Yagura's comment. They thought that was as strong as a shinobi could be, until Utakata interrupted their thoughts. "Well, be lucky I didn't use any of my **Shabondama no Ninjutsu **(Soap Bubble Ninja Technique) on you guys, or you would have been toast." The fact that Utakata smiled when he said that unnerved the Genin even more.

Yagura looked over to Utakata and laughed. "Yes, when Utakata uses his **Shabondama no Ninjutsu** techniques, he gives even me a run for my money."

The three Genin looked at the Mizukage, their mouths wide open from the information. Utakata could take on the Mizukage?! Not only could he stand against him, but he could give him a run for his money when using his Soap Bubble Ninja Techniques? The three Genin looked over to Utakata with stars in their eyes.

Utakata pretended not to notice his new fans' looks. At least it was a different look than the civilians shot towards him. He looked over to the Mizukage and spoke his opinion about their first mission. "Mizukage-sama, with all do respect, I do believe that they are already ready for a C-rank mission. Their teamwork is impeccable and they all know Jutsu that would be a great advantage over any bandit scum."

Yagura looked troubled over the decision he had to make. On one hand, he was giving the Genin valuable experience that couldn't be gained elsewhere for children their age. On the other, however, he was sending his grandson into a situation that could be extremely dangerous. It was not uncommon for C-rank missions to turn to B or even A-rank.

The three Genin started pleading with the strongest ninja in their village. They all bowed to the old Mizukage, even Naruto. The only time Yagura thought Naruto would bow was when the Nine layers of Hell froze over. They all spoke with conviction that nearly had Yagura sold when they said it. "Please Mizukage-sama. Let us take this mission!"

Yagura chuckled lightly at the three young ninja. "Ok young ones, if you insist. There is a escort mission available for you to take. Utakata, here are the mission details. Naruto, Mei and Kiri. This mission comprises of escorting the **Shodaime Tsuchikage's** (First Earth Shadow) grandson back to Iwagakure who was visiting us due to political arrangements. You may enter, Jibachi!"

Jibachi entered the room as soon as the Mizukage had allowed him. Jibachi was a young man with dark blond hair. His hair reached past his shoulders and covered part of the glasses he wore. His outfit mainly consisted of ninja pants and a grey coat that covered his mid-section. "Hello, I am Jibachi. Are you the team of Mist Ninja that will be escorting me back to my home?"

Utakata stepped forward at this time. "Yes, Jibachi-san. My name is Utakata. The blond one here is Naruto, the red-head is Mei, and the darker haired one is Kiri. We are indeed the team that will be escorting you back to **Iwagakure** (Village Hidden in Stone).

Jibachi nodded at Utakata's statement. "Well, thank you for escorting me back, young ones. Meet me at your villages gate in one hour. That will give you enough time to get prepared, no?"

The three Genin nodded at Jibachi's words, and set off into the village in order to get ninja supplies and stock up for a long trip.

**XXXXX**

**With Naruto and Mei**

Naruto and Mei walked out of the Mizukage Tower in order to stock up on some of their supplies, which they had wasted fighting against Utakata. When they turned to the Ninja Shop, Mei stopped in her tracks.

Naruto turned to Mei. He looked genuinely confused about why she stopped and the look she held on her face. "Mei, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Mei turned to Naruto and slapped him across the face. Naruto was staring straight ahead of him, not being able to comprehend what had just happened. A red mark started to form on his cheek where Mei had slapped him.

Mei looked at Naruto, and to his surprise, tears were running down her cheeks. "Why did you do that Naruto? Why would you sacrifice yourself like that? It doesn't make sense! Don't you know how I would feel if you were to get killed? If we were on a real mission, and in that same situation, would you do that?"

Naruto slowly turned back towards Mei. The look in Naruto's eyes shocked Mei. The look in his eyes held the utmost care. In all honesty, it made Mei feel safe and comforted. "Mei, I did that for your sake. I would kill myself if anything happened to you. If it meant that you lived and got to continue moving forward, then I would gladly give up my life for you. That is why I did it, Mei. Because I care to much for you for something bad to happen to you."

With that, Naruto walked into the Ninja Shop, leaving a stunned Mei behind.

**XXXXX**

**With Kiri**

Kiri was walking down the street in order to get some food for the trip. He had only one thing in his mind. What is that thing, you ask? Well, that thing is a food item. And that food item is none other than dango.

What nobody knew about Kiri was that he was attracted to dango like Naruto was attracted to ramen. Kiri strove to keep this a secret from anyone he knew, and he has done a pretty good job so far. He walked into the dango shop, where the chef was waiting for him.

"Well if it isn't my number one customer, Kiri! What can I get for you today?"

Kiri quickly looked around to see if Naruto, Mei or Utakata had followed him. Seeing as the coast was clear, he held up his duffle bag he was planning to take on the trip. "I would like 50 sticks of dango please! Make it quick, I don't want my teammates to see me!"

The chef held a look of confusion on his face, but he decided to let it go, and comply with his favorite customer. After he had gotten Kiri his dango, and Kiri had paid the necessary funds, Kiri walked out of the shop.

The chef chuckled at the kid and began to work again, only for Kiri to walk back into the shop. Kiri then ran up to the counter, holding a bunch of ryo notes in his hand. "Sorry chef! I forgot about my lunch! I'll need 10 sticks of dango please! For here!"

The chef shook his head and smiled at Kiri. "Sure thing kid, just hold up and it will be ready before you know it!"

**XXXXX**

**Kirigakure Main Gates**

Ah, the Kiri main gates. So busy, so big, so gate like. Here we see Naruto, Mei, Utakata and Jibachi, all waiting on Kiri. Soon they saw dust clouds being kicked up and suddenly, Kiri shows up. "Sorryforbeinglateguysihadtodosomethingsisallnowim here!" (Translation, Sorry for being late guys! I had to do something is all, now I'm here!)

The others looked at Kiri for a moment, before deciding that it was probably better not to even ask. They turned to Jibachi, to confirm that he was ready. When he nodded, they set off into the dangerous shinobi world.

Naruto looked around him in awe. This was amazing! Look, there is a leaf! And Ooh! A spider! And look…screw it. You guys know what it looks outside, and I don't want to write about everything Naruto saw.

The rest of the team were looking at Naruto, amusement evident in their eyes. The continued to move on, until they reached a clearing, roughly 30 miles from Kiri. Utakata looked at his team and Jibachi. "Ok team, from here, we do a Diamond Formation! Naruto, you will be in the front, Mei will be on the left, Kiri on the right, and I will bring up the rear. Jibachi will stay in the middle of all of us, understand?"

With a "Hai" from all of his students and Jibachi, they continued to move forward. Not to long after they started moving again, Utakata realized something. There was a rock that was differently colored from the rest of them. While that may not have been enough to set off Utakata's ninja sense, that rock had not been there yesterday. '_That rock is to big to have just been moved here overnight. I can also feel the slightest effect of a Genjutsu. Well, I'll have my team take care of this. While I did expect some bandits to attach Jibachi because of his political status, I didn't think Ninja would be stupid enough to attack.'_

With that, the team and Jibachi passed the rock, with Utakata lagging behind a little bit. The rock then shimmered and vanished, leaving behind three enemy ninja, all wearing the emblem for **Kusagakure** (Village Hidden in the Grass). The Genin turned around quickly, surprise showing on their faces. The Grass nin all charged at Utakata, and sliced at him with the swords they were holding. Utakata quickly fell, his body missing his head and his arms.

Mei was frozen in fear. Utakata, someone she thought was invincible, easily fell to these Grass ninja. What were they going to do if they were able to take out someone like Utakata? Mei trembled at the sight of Utakata's body, while Naruto and Kiri were forced to take action against the foreign shinobi.

Naruto charged with a kunai in each hand, while Kiri started attending to Mei. Naruto threw the kunai in the air just long enough for him to cast the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) and form two copies of himself. He then caught the two Kunai out of the air and began charging again. He threw one of the kunai at the one of the Grass nin while one of the Naruto clones began doing the hand seals for his second favorite jutsu.

"**Futon: Daitoppa"** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)

The wind that flew from the shadow clone's mouth was enough force to speed up the thrown kunai by twice its original speed. With it going that fast, the Grass nin had no chance of dodging it. The kunai impaled itself in the Grass nin's head, and the Grass nin fell.

The other two looked at Naruto in anger. A little Genin had killed one of their teammates! They quickly dispelled his two shadow clones, and started running towards the original Naruto. With Mei and Kiri currently indisposed, Naruto was ready to take a stand against the Grass nin, his hands starting to form the seals.

It was at this point that bubbles formed around the Grass nin's heads, effectively cutting off their oxygen supply, and causing them to fall into unconsciousness. Utakata then steps out of the bushes, calmly stating the name of the jutsu. "**Soap Bubble Ninjutsu: Drowning Bubble Technique.**"

The Grass nin fall to the ground, allowing Utakata to tie them up against a tree, so that the Mist nin could take him into custody. Utakata turned to his team. "Well, guys, it seems that this mission has been turned into a B-rank, seeing as there was foreign ninja involvement. While I knew that this might happen, seeing that Jibachi's status is what it is, I was hoping that it wouldn't happen. Do you want to continue on the mission?"

The three Genin looked at each other. With a subtle nod towards each other, they turned back to Utakata, determination clearly evident in their eyes.

"We want to continue, Utakata-sensei!"

**XXXXX**

**Author Notes: Well that concludes Chapter 4 of my story, Naruto of the Raging Waters. Before anyone asks, yes I modeled this off of Team 7's mission in the Wave. Now please review for this chapter guys, as I felt that it was kinda off. Reviewing will help me write better in the future, so there is no bad side to it!**

**NOTICE: Naruto and Mei will be getting their jutsu for their advanced kekkei genkai after this mission!**

**Again, thanks to all that voted on the poll! That really made the story progress in a way that I think is really good!**

**I really would appreciate more reviews, guys. I only have 20 so far…If you could increase that to at least 35 by the next chapter, I would be overjoyed.**

**R&R**

**Jbuch**


	6. Announcement!

Hello Readers,

This is jbuchanan121. I am sorry to say that I haven't updated in a while, and that is because life is getting pretty hectic. Because things aren't looking so good, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to adopt the story please PM me. Thank you for sticking with me up to this point, and I hope that someone will adopt this story, as I would like to see it blossom even more. Thanks,

Jbuchanan121


End file.
